


The Yule Ball (Drarry)

by diamen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamen/pseuds/diamen
Summary: I don't know how I feel about this one.- All credit for this universe and the characters in this fanfiction goes to the creator of the Harry Potter books, J.K. Rowling.1,109 words.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 12





	The Yule Ball (Drarry)

Already the day before had the doors of the Great Hall been closed. In only a couple of minutes, the doors would open again to reveal the new, decorated room. Harry stood with Parvati by his side. Right in front of him stood the black-haired girl Cho Chang. He was incredibly close, his nose almost touching the silk-like locks. Harry looked over at Parvati, who was in full conversation with a Ravenclaw 4th year. The other students were standing behind him in one big crowd. Some of the girls were shrieking, jumping up and down to get a better look at the champions. And then the doors slowly started opening.

Harry was considerably tall and could see the Great Hall revealing its magic new self over the head of Cho. Lighted candles, seemingly made of ice, floating over the cleared floor. White sheets coating round tables that had been moved to the sides of the room. All the walls were covered in a layer of glossy ice crystals and snowflakes. Food and drinks magnificently presented on a long table at the end of the room where the teachers usually sat. Something pushed Harry forward. It was Parvati. She looked pestered up at him signalling for him to move. The other champions were almost by the entrance. Harry rushed up to them.

The mood was sharp and awkward at first but loosened up a bit when music started flowing into the room. It wasn't as cold as you would think it would be in a room full of ice, it was quite heated actually. Harry walked over to one of the round tables. Parvati had left him to dance with a boy in the 6th year, something she was much more excited about. He took off his coat and revealed a half unbuttoned, white shirt. As he looked down he quickly realized this and turned to close his shirt. "Did your date leave you, Potter?" Draco said with false pity. He leant his arm on the table beside Harry. "And where is yours may I ask?" Harry turned to Draco. "Getting drinks." he nodded his head to a table with a big bowl full of light blue liquid. Pansy was filling up a cup. "Can't you get drinks for yourself? It must be hard for you without your father here." Harry frowned, but without enthusiasm. "Go cry about it." Draco clearly felt defeated and marched back to Pansy again where he completely ignored the drink she had poured for him.

Ron was the next person to approach Harry.  
"Who does she think she is?!"  
"Huh?" Harry was confused. "Who?".  
"Hermione of course! Look at her!"

The dancefloor was almost empty, only 3 or 4 couples were dancing. Harry spotted Hermione. She looked incredibly beautiful. Her dress was a pink gown and her hair was set up in a fancy hairdo. But she wasn't alone on the dancefloor. She was dancing with someone, with Viktor Krum. Harry knew very well that Ron fancied Hermione although he had never told him.  
"Why him?!" Ron had sat down on one of the chairs with his arms crossed and eyes fixed on Hermione and Krum. Harry decided not to interrupt Rons' heartbroken moment and left the Hall hoping he would soon come to his senses.  
He wasn't quite sure where he was going so he took a detour around the castle to get to the boys' bathroom in the dungeon. Harry had only been here once earlier when he and Ron had been sneaking into the Slytherin common room. He had heard that the bathrooms down here were superior to the ones by the Gryffindor common room.  
He pushed on the door, but nothing happened so he gave it a quick two taps with his wand. "Aloha Amora," he said, and the door slid open.  
The bathroom sure was a lot bigger. It was dark, only being lit up by a couple of candles over a row of sinks. Harry soon realized that he was not alone in the room. A tall, skinny boy was leaning over one of the sinks, trembling. Was he crying? Harry was way too anxious to say anything so he closed the door behind him hoping the boy would acknowledge him.

The boy rapidly turned around and Harry immediately recognized the pale face.  
"Malfoy?"  
"What are you doing here?!" Dracos' voice was shaking and Harry concluded that he had indeed been crying. A sudden wave of empathy for the boy came over Harry. A feeling he had never expected to feel for him. Harry was filled with regret. Seeing Draco so small and vulnerable. Defenceless. Harry took a step closer. He could now see tears running down his face. His eyes were red and full of fear. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine!" Draco wiped his tears and walked towards the door. Harry grabbed his hand. Draco's fingers were cold and slender. "No, Draco, are you ok?"  
"What do you care?" Draco pulled his hand out of Harry's grip.  
Harry looked down. "Just tell me, what's wrong?" he mumbled.  
"I said I was fine! Please leave." Draco sat down against the wall, waiting for Harry to neglect him. But instead, Harry sat down beside him. He didn't give Draco any recognition. He was just there. And after a while, Draco rested his shoulders and seemed to be gratified with Harry being there. Harry tried again. "You ok?" he said, looking at Draco. "Better," he replied, keeping his eyes on Harry's. They sat like this for what felt like an eternity, staring into each other's eyes. Harry exploring Dracos' grey eyes, Draco studying Harrys' green. They even cracked a smile.

Harry's mood was immediately killed as he entered the common room. Hermione was sitting facing the fireplace, and Ron on the other side of the room, again with his arms crossed. The fact that Hermione was crying made him go to her first. He sat down beside her, waiting for her to speak. "Tell Ron that he's an asshole." She said, wiping her tears with her dress. "I heard that!" Ron shouted from the other side of the room.  
"Wait, what happened?" Harry looked over at Ron for answers, but Hermione was faster.  
"Ron spoiled everything!"  
"I DID NOT! YOU DID!"  
Harry felt overwhelmed by this, he was always the one to resolve the two best friends' drama. "You know what?" he said. "You guys can fix this, I'm going to bed."  
Harry walked away from the situation and lay down on his four-poster bed. His smile returned and he got an exciting feeling in his stomach just thinking about Draco.


End file.
